Amulet of Shesh
This small amulet is a pair of flattened silver discs set one atop the other—the upper disc has slipped slightly, making a crescent of the lower disc visible in the upper left. The amulet hangs from a fine silver chain, attached by a small silver ring set in the upper left, right above the exposed crescent. A single pale green emerald is set on the upper disc, taking up most of the amulet’s surface. Runes are carved in the ring around it and on the amulet’s back. Powers This amulet has been blessed—or more accurately cursed—by a minion of Slaanesh and links the wearer to the Chaos God’s favour. Anyone wearing this amulet gains willpower and trust from those the wearer tries to manipulate. However, the amulet makes the wearer particularly susceptible to Chaos magic cast by minions of Slaanesh. Finally, the wearer has difficulty resisting mutation. A strange, unexpected side effect of this amulet is its ability to affect Undead. When affixed to a portal or barrier, it proofs the portal against Undead, making it impossible for these creatures to exit the warded room by any means. History Slaanesh has always found easy prey among the nobility, who can afford the excess Slaanesh demands. Many nobles form Cults dedicated to the Serpent’s worship and spread his foul message, gathering new followers to sample the delights and pains that define this insidious God. One particularly influential leader was a young man named Lothar Ralke. He was handsome with long, blond hair, and Slaanesh felt the youth might even be his unwitting avatar. As a mark of his favour, Slaanesh instructed Ralke to commission the amulet, and in a dream state brought on by copious drugs and alcohol, the noble sanctified the jewellery in wine, fire, and the blood of a deflowered maiden. Since then, this amulet has passed from one Slaanesh adherent to another, the transition prompted by dreams in which the Dark God himself selects the next recipient. Three years ago, the amulet fell to a small Stirlander named Werner Granult. But he did not keep the amulet long. Granult travelled into Averland and from there through to the Border Princes. He rode along the base of the Worlds Edge Mountains, brigands and Orcs alike wisely leaving him be, for the touch of Chaos was all around him, and the very air crackled with the severity of his mission. Climbing up Mad Dog Pass and then into the cliffs above, Granult made his way to a spot where the water welled up in a deep pool. Slaanesh guided him, and Granult obeyed his God’s dictates, plunging into the icy water. He let the current carry him along until something stopped him, and he found himself directly beneath a narrow chute carved into the rock of the ceiling. Somehow, Granult managed to climb into the chute and inch his way up until finally he stood in the short hall above. From there, it was a simple matter to enter Karitamen’s crypt. Granult placed the amulet above the burial chamber door and then walked out into the tomb and immediately fell foul of its many traps and guardians. Karitamen himself was awakened by the commotion and commanded the body be brought before him, and he discovered the second item Granult had carried, the Gauntlet of Hraklonesh. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Lure of the Liche Lord ** : pg. 90 ** : pg. 91 Category:Chaos Armoury Category:Slaanesh Category:Undead Category:A Category:S